halofandomcom-20200222-history
M12S Civilian Sport Transport
| width = | height = | mass = [https://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/hma_9_1_16 Forza Motorsport - Heavy Metal Affliction - 2554 AMG Dynamics M12S Warthog CST] | max speed air = | engine = 8.0 L twin-turbocharged V8 Internal Combustion Engine | hull = ballistic polycarbonate, titanium, carbon nanotube | armament = None | crew = 2 * Driver * Passenger | role = Transport | era = *Post-War | affiliation = *United Nations Space Command }} The M12S Civilian Sport Transport, more commonly known as the M12S Warthog CST or 2554 AMG Transport Dynamics M12S Warthog CST, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. It is a derivative of the M12B Force Application Vehicle introduced in Halo 5: Guardians, which in turn is a derivative of the M12 Warthog. It appears in the open-world racing game Forza Horizon 3, which was released in September 2016. Forza Horizon 3 The M12S Civilian Sport Transport was added to the Forza Horizon 3 garages of players who played either Halo 5: Guardians or Halo: The Master Chief Collection between September 6, 2016 and September 23, 2016 and redeemed a code received via a message from Xbox Live. Players were also able to obtain the M12S Warthog CST in four Forzathon events: in October 2016 (The Halo Weekender),[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hbWpswKh4o YouTube - Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One): #Forzathon Halo Weekender | M12S Warthog CST CHAT] February 2017 (Who Wants Seconds?),[https://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/wir_2_3_17 Forza Motorsport - Forza Week in Review 2-3-17] January 2018 (Hot and Heavy Horizon),[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FE-Ljg2DTI YouTube - January 2018 #FORZATHON Cars & How To Win Them (FORZA HORIZON 3)] and March 2018.[https://www.trueachievements.com/game/Forza-Horizon-3/challenges TrueAchievements - Forza Horizon 3 Xbox Challenges] It is also obtainable in the Auction House. The M12S Warthog CST's default Performance Index of 800 places it at the top of Class A, with a Speed rating of 4.3, a Handling rating of 7.9, an Acceleration rating of 8.5, a Launch rating of 10, and a Braking rating of 8.5. Changes from the M12B Warthog * Size has been reduced by 33% and speed has been increased by 50%. * A customizable license plate can be mounted on the rear. * No weaponry can be mounted. * Rear-wheel steering has been removed in order to provide more stability at high speeds. * The 12 liter hydrogen-injected internal combustion engine has been replaced by a twin-turbocharged 8 liter V8 engine that produces 720 hp (537 kW; 730 PS) and 855 ft·lb (1,160 N·m) of torque. Gameplay Advantages * Accelerates off the line rather quickly without any wheelspin (owing to its Launch rating of 10, which is achieved with all-wheel drive), reaching 60 mph (97 km/h) in 4.8 seconds. * Sharp, responsive handling and high maneuverability. * As an Extreme Offroad vehicle, can travel through rough terrain easily, like with the original M12B Warthog, making the M12S Warthog CST suitable for offroad events and driving. Disadvantages * Has the lowest top speed out of all Extreme Offroad vehicles, with only 119 mph (192 km/h), which makes the M12S Warthog CST more suitable for tracks where high speed is not a priority (e.g. Redstone Mine Scramble). * Is extremely limited in terms of upgrade options offered. Only upgrades to the tires and rims and a drivetrain conversion to rear-wheel drive are available, resulting in the M12S Warthog CST being only upgradable to the bottom of S1 Class, unlike most other offroad-oriented vehicles in the game, which can easily reach the top of or even exceed S1 Class. Gallery FH3 Warthog.jpg|A front view of the M12S CST in Forza Horizon 3. FH3 Warthog 2.jpg|A rear view of the M12S CST. FH3 Warthog 3.jpg|A view of the M12S CST's interior. Appearances *''Forza Horizon 3'' *''Forza Horizon 4'' Sources See Also * AMG Transport Dynamics M12S Warthog CST on Forza Motorsport Wiki * Civilian Warthog Category:Human Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles